


Lurking in the Void

by Ar3sEridanus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Death, Death in Family, Dramatic Past, Hate, Injury, Lost - Freeform, Love, Mages, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Paranormal, Planet, Possibly F/F, Secrets, Stranded, Subtext, Syfy, This is my first story on here, alien - Freeform, i don’t know what i’m doing, relationship, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar3sEridanus/pseuds/Ar3sEridanus
Summary: When a spaceship is hit by an asteroid and a Group of passengers is stranded on an alien planet with dangers undiscovered, what will happen? Who will survive?





	Lurking in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here whoo

3052

This was it, Earth was a few years from an inevitable ecological collapse and humanity was hellbent on abandoning the once paradisiacal planet. Amanda and I, we were among the last to leave. She had always loved it there, the way it once was, that is, depicted in books, in artwork, in movies.

I can clearly remember the day we left. A thick layer of smog blanketed the grey sky. Humanity had gone too far.

"Amanda, we have to leave" I tug on her wrist and she laughs, her long blonde hair blown into her face by the stark force of the wind.

"Oh come on Emily, have a little fun", she had always been carefree.

The commander of the ship we were about to board signalled the assigned air mage to lower the ramp. It dropped with a deafening screech.

The logical creature that I was, I had read up on the planned destination of our journey. Kepler-62e I recalled, approximately 990 light years from earth. Located in the constellation of Lyra. Commonly referred to as Gaia Nova. No intelligent life.

Technology may not have advanced much, however to our luck humans had. The 15% of our population that had changed drastically gained something. Something we liked to call magination .Mages we called them, the modern-day witches and warlocks of humanity. It was all like straight out of a fantasy novel, one of the ones Amanda liked to read.

The ship itself seemed comfortable enough. As the trip was to last several days, there were spacious cabins meant to accommodate 4 people each. I slid open the glass door to my assigned cabin and stepped inside. A large window decorated the outermost wall, granting a view of the vastness that is space. I settled into one of the grey pleather seats on the far end of the room, sliding my white linen bag into a space underneath. The bag contained all of my belongings seeing as it was charmed to fit objects indefinitely.

The door glided open once again and a figure stumbled through. I raised my head as he tripped and clumsily dropped his glasses.

"S-sorry, Hi I'm Theo" he picked up his glasses and fell into his seat, stowing away his bags. Theo was unusually tall, I'm surprised he fit through the door at all. Then again, he also wore glasses which was, in this day and age, rare.

"Emily" I reply curtly.

Next, 2 people entered the cabin chatting enthusiastically among themselves. They barely noticed our presence. I chuckled quietly and in unison, two heads snapped to look at me.

"I'm Emily", I introduced myself, "that's Theo" I gestured towards him vaguely.

"Ren" a short girl with jet black curly hair said.

"The name's James", James pointed Finger guns at me and settled into the seat opposite mine. They seemed nice enough, I assume we'd get along just fine, or at least I hope so. The two newcomers were once again deeply engrossed in conversation, although they were trying to include Theo and me.

I tuned in to their conversation once again

"...sky whales?" James asked.

"Yes James, I've heard of 'em, it's a bit bizarre innit" Theo answered

They were talking about Gaia Nova it seemed. The planet inhabited a creature similar to Earths whales with the difference that they flew.

"Yes, I'm quite excited to study the phenomenon" I chimed in.

"As am I" James added.

"Are you a Xenomorphologist as well?"

"Yeah, not many job opportunities on Earth am I right

"Wait, hold up a sec", Ren interrupted, "What's a Xenomorpho-something" she leaned forward and met my eye questioningly.

"The study of extra-terrestrial creatures"

"So, like aliens?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Quite"

I could tell she wasn't exactly satisfied with my answer, yet as she posed no further questions I stayed silent. I really couldn't wait to study all the creatures' native to Gaia Nova. It seemed I could talk to James about Xenomorphology, splendid. I wonder If Amanda had met any likeminded people in her assigned cabin. Although I suppose it would be quite difficult to find someone who liked to listen to music from Civilizations long gone. She seems obsessed with someone called Lana Del Ray? I swear she was born in the wrong millennium.

Theo who had settled into the seat next to me was staring into space wistfully when the intercom buzzed startling him slightly.

"Please remain calm, we are passing through an asteroid field and may be experiencing some turbulence. We would also like to remind you to buckle your seatbelts." a monotone voice spoke. The intercom buzzed once again signalling the end of the transmission.

As if confirming the previous statement the ship trembled lightly. I could tell by the faces of the other passengers that they were certainly not enjoying this.

The harsh fluorescent lights flickered briefly and I could see James flinch, his grip tightening on the arm rest.

"You alright James?"

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine" his body language, however, betrayed him. His face paled as the ship shook a bit more violently and he fixed his stare on the table between us.

Ren rolled her eyes. I glared at her.

"I'm sorry I have to-" James unlatched his seatbelt clumsily and launched out of his seat stumbling towards the glass door and grasping onto it frantically as he pushed it open and hurried towards the bathroom.

An incoherent voice spoke over the intercom system "An asteroid has--- one of the engines is failing--- please stay – your cabins, equip-- suits"

No. No, no. This can't be happening. I can't die, not here and certainly not now. Oh god, I'm going to die. My lungs were heaving and I felt as if I was stuck in Quicksand, I couldn't escape. I promised... Oh god Amanda, I can't reach her and James. James left the cabin earlier. God, I don't wanna die. My pale, usually blank face was contorted in a look of terror as a tear slipped from my eye. More followed.

When I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder I finally looked up.

"It'll be alright Emily" Ren told me reassuringly. I could however tell, that she and Theo were in similar states of panic, only managing to remain calm outwardly. As the voice presumably told us, we equipped our suits.

The lights shut off completely this time, except for the red warning lights that flashed briefly every so often. The intercom buzzed but made no coherent sounds, only whispers of voices faint when the siren started blaring. I was not equipped for this situation and I did not like it one bit. Just as I glanced outside I saw an asteroid approaching. It hit. I blacked out.

My head was pounding and I looked around wincing at the harsh sunlight. Where are Theo and Ren? Sunlight, what the hell happened? Slowly my vision cleared up as I adjusted to the brightness. My ears finally stopped ringing, this place was oddly quiet if it weren't for the occasional chirping noise.

"Sound off everyone" we had to keep composure if we wanted to get back, "Emily"

"Ren" I could hear her heavy breaths and she sounded faintly in pain.

"Theo" he said enthusiastically, seven hells why was he so enthusiastic right now.

"Everybody alright?" A question. Now that question I understood, not enthusiastic more... worried. "Peachy." An answer, however sarcastic it may have been. Ren had the right to sarcasm, given our situation.

"I'm fine Theo thanks" slowly I pushed myself away from the wreckage into a sitting position, only to see the rest do the same.

We gathered to look around, the three of us standing in the wreckage of the ship, a part of the ship at least. It was set aflame behind us, a comforting warmth as the flames licked at the scraps of metal, jagged and sharp.

"What now" someone spoke, I couldn't tell who, too mesmerized by the oddly beautiful sight of two suns setting on the horizon.

"We get the hell out of here" another voice supplied.

Looking back at the wreckage we set out towards something resembling a mountain range, we'd decided, after scavenging the ship, to get an overview of our surroundings. Below the wreck, a jungle swept across the lands gracefully, menacingly, never-ending. This was uncharted territory, we had no idea what lurked in the shadows at night, what plants would kill us if we took a bite. And so, beneath the crowns of trees, where sunlight rarely speckled the leave strewn ground, we ventured onward. Into the unknown.

"We should rest" Ren suggested once we'd reached a clearing. "There's lots of space here to set up camp for the night and we can start a fire with the branches"

"I think we should move on" I urged her glancing around cautiously, "We can make it to the mountain range by sunrise if we continue"

"No Emily, I agree with Ren on this one, we should rest" Theo shuffled his feet nervously.

I sighed, "Fine, I suppose we should gather some firewood?". I offered completing the task and used the opportunity to explore the surrounding forest. The air was beginning to cool down and the moon- or should I say moons, there were plenty, was rising beautifully in the midnight sky. The leaves crunched beneath my feet, some spotted with moonlight. Spindly shadows cast by winding trees and others, grand, gnarly, threatening and looming over me. The trees and leaves here had the most bizarre colours, blood reds and subtle greys. I would have to collect some samples in case we managed to get home.

A twig snapped, somewhere behind me and my heart went wild. To say I was on edge would be an understatement. A rustling noise. Where did that come from? Anxiously, I whirled around dropping branches all over the place. There was nothing but the vastness of the void, a spot where no light graced the ground, yet the trees were thin and bore no leaves. A scratching sound echoed through the forest. Nothing is there. Nothing is there. I bundled up an armful of branches and backed against a tree. The bark was scraping against my alabaster skin and my dark hair was tangled in low lying branches. Another scratching sound, like claws, dragged across a tree. I spun on my heel and near sprinted towards our campsite. Branches and twigs were scuffing my skin, some drawing blood and by the time I'd reached the campsite I was out of breath, clearly.

The others must've seen the look of dread on my face, as they approached me cautiously.


End file.
